


My Path, My Home, My Star: Drabble Collection

by SimonBlackchill



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Rogue One, References to Depression, References to Illness, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Violence, adoration, allergy, dressing up, protective Chirrut, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackchill/pseuds/SimonBlackchill
Summary: A collection of ten (10) drabbles, each exactly 100 words in length (plus title). Most of them are fluffy, but there's also a bit of protective Chirrut. Drabbles are not in chronological order. Drabbles offer some slices of life of the dynamic duo.





	My Path, My Home, My Star: Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are not in chronological order, but some of them are connected. Many thanks to my girlfriend Amb and my friends Julius, Elena, Mikodemus and Hassel for all the prompts. Violence warning applies to drabbles no. 5 and 7!

**1\. Dressing up**

Sounds of fabric urged Baze to emerge to consciousness. Between him and the rays of daylight stood Chirrut, in his average height and strong muscle mass, amidst multiple fabrics.

Baze's eyes locked on the nook on Chirrut's lower back, where the softness of his backside covered the shadows of his last vertebrae of his well postured spine.

His heart sank. Morning light shone golden, and Chirrut had no idea of the valuable treasure he was gradually hiding beneath thick capes. He knew only a fraction of the value his skin, his mortal shell, had to Baze, a man of modesty.

* * *

 

**2\. Flower crowns**

"Just put it on my head already, silly!"

"They're not..."

"It doesn't matter, just put it on."

Baze gave up on perfecting the distances between the flowers and fixed his position. Chirrut gave him a wide smile, chuckled a little before Baze placed the garland on his shaven head. Sun shone from behind Baze, right on the round face, the creases on the young skin.

They'd been considered mature adults for merely two years, but Baze felt his destiny lock in position. Chirrut’s smile played well tuned chords inside Baze’s blurry mind.

This was it, the oh so famous _it_.

* * *

 

**3\. Stars**

"Tell me about your favourite constellation."

Baze turned the toy in his hands. He pressed the sharp blade against the wood and sculpted out a piece of it. The toy was more and more the shape of the animal he wanted. Or, what the kid had wanted. He nudged the gun that leaned to the stair on which he sat.

"It has stars."

"No... really?" Chirrut gasped. “I never knew!”

"Are you looking forward to me saying," Baze said, " _your eyes, Chirrut, are the only stars I need_?"

“Yes!”

When Chirrut laughed, Baze wished he had said that very thing.

* * *

 

**4\. Allergy**

The sweetness spread in Baze's mouth like a disease. He could nearly feel how it decayed his teeth, pore by pore, with every bite he took of the bar. The flavour of nuts combined with the sugary sweet made his heart beat harder, but slower, in an odd balance of pleasure and fear of getting caught. Though he only found it.

"And you're smiling while eating it!"

"Don't complain, Chirrut. Ain’t my fault."

"You well know that I can't kiss you in a while."

Baze laid a smooch anyway on Chirrut's pouty face, but careful not to touch his lips.

* * *

 

**5\. Retaliation**

"Who did this to you?" asked Chirrut. Whenever he worried, his voice became as hard as his staff. Chirrut wiped the blood from Baze's nose and waved the same hand in the air. Drops of blood coloured the wall next to them.

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does,” Chirrut sputtered. “I'm not gonna just stand for this."

"We have to, now," Baze said and looked into the milky eyes. There was rage behind the curtain that obstructed view from both sides.

"I'll teach'em a lesson," Chirrut said and turned, hems of his capes flapping. ‘No’ was not an option then.

* * *

 

**6\. Cough medicine**

"It tastes--"

"Just take it."

"It tastes like sewage."

"But it heals you. It's good for you."

"I thought the Force would heal me," said Baze before coughing so hard he tasted blood. Once he'd calmed down, Chirrut pushed him back against the bed. He directed the spoon towards Baze's mouth.

"Only if you cooperate."

Baze shook his head. The bitter smell of the medicine made him shiver, he shook his head involuntarily.

"If I should die, remember only this of me." Baze said and poked Chirrut's chest that shook with silent laughter. "I'll be back to get you."

* * *

 

**7\. Pickpockets**

Chirrut struck with the staff one more time, and that movement struck true. The thief sank into the ground like a ragdoll, and Chirrut kicked the unconscious body one more time to make sure it didn't move. Baze knew he wasn't supposed to see this, his mouth still dripped with saliva and blood and breathing was hard.

"They're done for," he coughed. Chirrut grimaced like an angry beast at the thief, took a deep breath to calm down his heart after a short but sudden fight.

"Let it be last time you touch him," Chirrut hissed at the beaten assailant.

* * *

 

**8\. Obvious facts**

"Do you remember when we met?" Chirrut asked. He twirled a few of Baze's chest hairs between his fingers, listened to Baze's breathing calm down in the afterglow.

"I do. Do you remember when we first kissed?" Baze asked in return. He moved a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead, brushed his hair back against the pillow. The air smelled of sweat and of the soap they had washed their robes with earlier. The sheet they had wrapped themselves in would have to be washed too.

"I don't," Chirrut giggled. "I try, but I can't."

Baze smiled.

"Me neither."

* * *

 

**9\. Tiredness**

How it weighed him down, he could not describe. How it pushed his heart deeper into his chest, enveloped it into flesh that was closer to death every day, he could not express with words. Every day felt more tricky a backdrop for words chosen to deliver an answer to the question Chirrut would ask from him:

"Are you saddened today, my love?"

Because physically, he was. But then, physically, he wasn't. And all Baze needed to do was to close his eyes, hide them behind his dirty palms, and bow his head forward, to be held against Chirrut's chest.

* * *

 

**10\. Special date**

Fifteen years, thought Baze. He held on to the little box in his cold fingers. Night had already set, and Chirrut was outside, meditating his anger away. The thief had taken what Baze had hidden from Chirrut all this time.

One precious thing he had made, it was gone now. Baze walked outside and sat next to Chirrut, placed his hand on Chirrut's shoulder.

"You're my treasure," Baze said. Struggled it out, but said it. In the night, he felt Chirrut's smile like a ray of light, a warmth in his fingertips.

“And you: my path, my home, my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Drabbles no. 5, 7 and 10 are closely connected.  
> \- I thought this as a good way to get to know how to write these characters.  
> \- Drabble collection name comes from the Nightwish song _Alpenglow_ : "You are my path, my home, my star, a beautiful tale within the tale."  
> \- Drabble no. 6 "Cough Medicine" references the TV series _Blackadder Goes Forth_ word-to-word.  
>  \- Most importantly, though, I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles! I'll make sure to write more about these two. It's been a while since I've written and published Star Wars fanfiction.


End file.
